


Pleasant Surprise

by PunkyIggy



Series: Skuttlebutt [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Berserker Thor (Marvel), Fix-It, Implied Sexual Content, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Quill vs Thor constantly, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Thor (Marvel), Reunions, Sibling Incest, Skuttlebutt - Freeform, avengers in space, avengers living together, tony needs a vacation, underwhelming marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyIggy/pseuds/PunkyIggy
Summary: Loki heard the infamous whine of the man’s hand blasters. “Look, we just got done with the largest Avenging mission in this universe, and I’d really like to not fight another mad tyrant today, so what are you doing here?"orThe Avengers successfully defeat Thanos and bring back the dusted. Unexpectedly this brings a certain God of Chaos back as well, and Thor isn't about to let anyone touch him.





	1. Awaken

It was like a sudden breath of fresh air after being trapped in a hot room for days. Every inch, every fiber, every cell in his body drank in the crispness. It felt like what he would imagine life would feel like for the first time. Rebirth. Suddenly, the nothingness in his vision became light. Was it always light? He couldn't remember what he had seen before, the light was too overwhelming.

 

“Oh my god.” 

The light became colours, and colours became people- faces. Loki stood shakily, stumbling to the side as he focused down. His hands felt-  _ oh _ . He had no hands. He held them up as the light he saw before constructed his arms. It looked like it was building him from gold flakes, small wisps of light ashes. His _ blue  _ hands became solid before him, instinctively he threw up his illusion and instantly regretted it. The wind was knocked out of Loki’s lungs- he had very little seidr to use it seemed. He would need rest to build up his stores.

Before him stood Steve Rogers, beside him was a dazed man with a metal arm. Tony Stark landed close behind the two and jogged over. If any of the three had seen his true form, they hadn’t acknoweged it.

“You’re a little late to the party, Reindeer Games.” The man of iron joked. He sounded tired, Loki noted, but relieved. Odd.

“What just happened?” Oh gods was that his voice? He sounded dry and raspy, his breathing strangled as he barely formed words. Wait, strangled- 

Loki felt his blood heave at the realization. He had died. Thanos and his children- Thanos and his hands- Thanos and the  _ Statesman _ .

“Thor.” He forced himself to croak. The inventor was close enough that Loki was able to see the whites of his eyes, but not close enough. He took a step forward.

“Hey buddy,” Stark held his hands up at him, Rogers shield arm came up. “Stay back.”

“ _ Thor _ .” Loki demanded, not stopping his slow walk. His legs felt heavy and unresponsive, as if they had fallen asleep. If only he could make his voice say more than the pathetic whine of his brothers name.

“Thor’s not here.” Rogers finally spoke. Loki almost missed the confused glance his metal companion sent him. They were lying to him. Why?

“We won and he went home.” 

Loki looked back at Stark. He sneered, “Asgard was destroyed. Where is my brother?” His throat tightened after that, a raw pain beginning to set in.

Stark sighed and Loki heard the infamous whine of the man’s hand blasters. “Look, we just got done with the largest Avenging mission in this universe, and I’d really like to not fight another mad tyrant today.”

Loki halted walking. “Thanos; you defeated Thanos?”

Rogers and Stark shared a look. 

“Upset we killed your mafia boss?” 

“I don’t work for Thanos.” Loki stood straight, testing his balance. Stark was still holding his open palms at him, but the lights had faded. Loki felt in his center and his seidr barely risen from before. He was exceptionally vulnerable, if these people decided to attack Loki stood no chance, especially if what Stark had said was true.

“Uh, you literally opened up an intergalactic wormhole in New York for his invasion.”

“Not willingly.” Loki sighed, he had grown physically tired now from his walk. The man with the metal arm was being held up by Rogers, he looked how Loki felt. Had he come from the light too? Had he died at Thanos’ hand as well? A dull pain struck him from seemingly everywhere in his body. Gods he underestimated how exhausted he really was.

“Where is my brother?” Loki asked again, lethargically. Stark’s response was muffled, he couldn’t hear it. Before his vision became fuzzy, he saw more people joining Stark and Rogers. Loki forced a breath out. When had he become so tired? The faces turned back to colours, and the colours became a pure, blinding light.

“ **_Loki_ ** !” 

Suddenly he was falling- wait no. He was being gathered into someone's arms. The scent of ozone snapped him awake. Thor was above him, holding him up. His attention was elsewhere. Loki turned his head tediously to follow his gaze. It landed on Stark.

“You dare bar my brother from me?!” Thor roared, barely repressed rage below his skin. Loki could sense his brother’s seidr- lightning -boiling closer. 

“Brother..” He croaked. Loki’s vision began to sharpen, but his body felt increasingly exhausted. He could ponder the reason later but for now he needed to calm Thor.

“Brother... they did not.” The lie felt natural, unlike this whole situation.

Thor turned his attention down to him. 

“T-they were merely filling m-me in.” He internally scolded his voice for its shake. He needed water and a good rest.

Stark and Rogers stayed silent, but the guilt radiating off them was obvious. Thor did not buy Loki’s lie for a second.

“Hey Point Break, lets deal with this later. Little brother looks like he’s about to pass out.” Stark attempted to reason. Loki felt Thor’s body temperature rise. Rogers decided to finally speak up.

“Thor, Tony is right. The resurrection took a lot out of him.”

Resurrection? He had guessed but… 

Loki forced himself to look over Thor’s shoulder and away from Stark and Rogers. There stood the Valkyrie from Sakaar, along with others he did not recognize in similar outfits. Heimdall stood next to them, sword in hand. Behind these warriors stood his brother’s people. All of them stood poised to attack. 

Suddenly his need to simmer the situation grew immensely. He would not let these people lose their lives when they just got them back. He ignored the rational part of his mind that questioned why he cared.

“Thor…” Loki tried. Thor was caught in a word battle with his friends and either ignored him or truly could not hear him. His own voice was coarse and he could barely hear himself through the blood pumping through his ears. 

“Thor...” The Aesir was growing warm again. Thor was beyond words. 

Suddenly Thor’s eye lit in blue flame. Loki had ignored the conversation, but something had thrown his brother over the edge. The sound of the Stark’s blasters whirled to life. Loki took a breath quickly.  _ Thor better make this worth it. _

Loki scraped together what little seidr he had and placed his hand on Thor’s hot cheek. He commanded the cool calmness through his fingers but Thor shook it off. His brother let go of him and pulled away. In a desperate act, Loki dropped his illusion and gathered the excess seidr. He grabbed his brother’s head with his blue hands and forced the calmness in this time. Then, Loki promptly passed out.

 


	2. Avenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sudden increase of beeping from the heart monitor caught his attention. Loki shifted in his bed before grittily waking up with a pained groan.  
> “Thor…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for all your nice comments on my last chapter <3 I've always been super insecure of my writing and y'all are really helping me continue! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well

The air positively  _ hummed _ . Life was circling around, being restored in all four corners of the universe. Thor looked across the burned field to see Adam Warlock pulling off the infinity gauntlet. Below the cosmic being lay the worthless corpse of the Mad Titan, Stormbreak nestled securely between his eyes. 

Gold flakes delicately rose from the ground, forming shapes of fallen friends all around them. They had not fought this battle on Midgard, but Adam had somehow willed their comrades to be reborn on this terra now. Thor could care less of the logistics of it. 

“Thor!” 

The Aesir could barely turn before he was engulfed in a hearty embrace. The Valkyrie held him tightly before dropping him, Thor was too stunned to respond. He opened his mouth before a heavy hand lay on his shoulder. The god turned into the gaze of Heimdall.

“Valkyrie? Heimdall? How?” Thor turned back to the Valkyrie’s soft smile, 

“Brunnhilde.”

“What?”

The Valkyrie’s smile grew slightly, “My name, Thor, is Brunnhilde.”

Thor dared a small smile in return and noticed the rest of the Revengers behind her. Minus Banner and- his heart panged. Loki was not with them. 

“I thought Adam was to return the dusted from Thanos, not the murdered.” Thor questioned. Brunnhilde smiled again and Heimdall retracted his hand.

“Our souls were restless. Taken before our threads had been fully weaved by the Norns.” 

Thor looked at him with widening eyes.

“Fate was not finished with us, my King.”

Heimdall passed to allow Thor to gaze upon his people, all resurrected from the  _ Statesman _ . Hope dared to soar in him again. Women hugged men, children hugged parents, brothers hugged brothers. Thor swallowed and looked to his companions. He caught Brunnhilde’s eyes with an unspoken question, her expression dampened.

“He was not with us, Thor.” She started. 

“Was not with you? Is he with you now?” Thor stepped to face her fully. She shook her head.

“He is not with us. He was not with us in the place before Valhalla either.”

“So he must be living, yes?” Thor’s voice reeked of desperate hope while he turned his questioning gaze to Heimdall. 

“I cannot see the Prince.” Heimdall spoke softly.

Thor clenched a fist. 

“He cannot just- cease to exist? Can he? He was not in the place before Valhalla, so he must be hiding. Loki’s seidr is powerful and unknown, is it possible he could have cloaked himself from you?” 

Heimdall bowed his head, “No, my King. I see all in this realm, Loki’s sedir is potent- he cannot hide it unless he were to die.” 

Frustration crawled up Thor. 

“But that cannot be. He cannot be dead and not been with you.”

“It is possible that his thread ended. He may have entered Valhalla where we could not.” Heimdall theorized. Brunnhilde tapped Thor’s shoulder. Thor looked to her and followed her worried gaze. He had not noticed his hands had begun to conduct sparks. Thor slowed his mind and took a breath, urging himself to calm.

“I apologize, old friend.” Thor looked upon Heimdall again. “You must tell me of your journey when we settle on the  _ Skuttlebutt _ .”

Brunnhilde made a face at that and Heimdall looked amused. Thor sighed.

“Tony Stark named her.”

 

The group walked in almost silence towards the great ship stationed on the planet. Thanos had taken refuge on a young unnamed planet in the the far corner of the known universe, far from Earth and useless for the whole team to reach in the battered remains of  _ Milano _ .

The Guardians of the Galaxy (Guardian, actually) had allowed Tony Stark and Bruce Banner research their ship. Through the combined genius and external help, Tony and Bruce had unveiled an engineering feat for Earth. An interstellar vessel capable of near light-speed travel, jumping, and- to use only in absolute emergencies- quantum shifting that could theoretically teleport them. Or launch them into a whole new reality, Hank Pym wasn’t entirely sure. 

The vessel was built to transport the heroes to Thanos across the galaxy. She was fitted as a war vehicle as well as modified to be a luxurious home for the residents. Tony had affectionately named her Skuttlebutt. Unfortunately, no one was willing to fight him on the subject, and the poor ship was furnished in  _ Skuttlebutt _ memorabilia, as well as her staff uniforms and generic clothing. 

Brunnhilde whistled when the full ship came in view. 

“The mortals built  _ that _ ?” 

“Yes.” Thor smiled, pride flourishing in his chest. The Midgardians had come a long way in terms of their galactic isolation. 

Adam Warlock stood speaking with a newly returned Wanda beside the ramp of the ship. They were most likely discussing Vision’s future. There was no better person who knew the unmapped territory of artificial intelligence than Adam himself, Thor thought to himself. Wanda was in good hands.

Tony had stored Vision’s body on  _ Skuttlebutt _ . Some of the team had found it repulsive, but Thor found it honourable. Tony did not want to leave Vision in the hands of the scientists on Earth, unsure of what they would do to the poor man’s body while he was away. Also, there was the bonus of possibly being able to revive him while in space.

Thor reached  _ Skuttlebutt _ as the second sun set on the planet. He led his people inside and towards the extra rooms. Tony and Banner had prepared for people to be revived, but hadn’t planned for close to two thousand surprise Asgardians. They would have to double up in the rooms, but luckily none of his people argued. They were too grateful to be alive and together again. Thor felt his heart begin to piece itself together again when he handed a blanket to a young boy, only for him to quickly run off and share it with his brother.

Once all his people were settled, Thor returned to the common area of the ship. A large room near the front of  _ Skuttlebutt _ , nestled just behind the bridge. It was shaped like a rotunda, designed to house many members for meetings and debriefings. Steve and Banner were already present. The Captain looked haunted, staring in a trance at a scuff in the floor. 

Thor cautiously sat himself in one of the plush couches. Slowly, more lead members trickled in and settled down. Tony walked in content and sat beside Steve, his demeanor changing when he noticed his friend’s expression. Thor watched as the inventor softly prodded at Steve’s defenses.

Since voyaging on  _ Skuttlebutt _ , Steve and Tony’s relationship had repaired. Two years in space can really have an effect on people. They had reconciled and began to mend together. Their friendship had to be one of the strongest Thor had seen.

Adam walked in and the room fell silent as the hum of the infinity gauntlet settled in the space. The being set the glorified dishwashing glove in the center of the table.

“The stones are trapped.” Adam spoke.

“Trapped?” Peter Quill enquired.

Adam nodded.

“They will not respond to mine or Wanda’s calls. It seems as if they are… waiting.” He pondered over the gauntlet. Tony pat Steve’s shoulder reassuringly before addressing the room.

“We’ve done enough for today, Adam. We all need rest, the stones can wait until tomorrow right?” Tony asked rhetorically. “I highly doubt a Thanos 2.0 will be arising anytime soon to Skuttle up  _ Skuttlebutt _ ’s butt.”

Drax pulled a face from the other side of the room and Scott laughed.

Adam nodded politely, “Of course. The stones would still be much safer separate than together, particularly not together on the gauntlet.”

Thor agreed silently, but he sided with Stark. He stood. 

“My friends,”

Miscellaneous eyes fell on him.

“We have all fought well today, this issue would be best dealt with tomorrow when we have rested and repaired. We all have people who need seeing to, do we not?” Thor hummed outwardly.

Adam contemplated, “Very well. Shall we leave for Earth next sunrise?” 

Thor turned to look at the piloting crew. Rocket, Bruce Banner, Shuri, and Nebula shared a look. Rocket shrugged.

“Yeah, sunrise is good. Is sunrise good?” The rest of the crew agreed in differing noises. Thor smiled.

“I’m sure you have seen, Asgard has returned. Along with my personal team...the uh- Revengers.” Thor cleared his throat but did not snuff his proud smile. Tony lifted a brow but said nothing. Thor unintentionally allowed his smile to slip slightly.

“Yet, Loki was not with them. Both in life and death.” He gazed down at the gauntlet. “He is lost.” Thor must quell this pang in his heart. He should be grateful, he had his people and friends back. 

Steve shifted for the first time since sitting. 

“Bucky too. Bucky didn’t come back.”

Thor looked to his friend, caught in surprise. Bucky was Steve’s  sváss as Loki was his. He was the only real reason Steve had come on the mission, that and his best friend Sam.

“And of the Falcon?” 

Steve nodded, “Sam’s alive. He’s sleeping.” His voice sounded distant. Thor knew that tone too well. 

Rocket stepped up, “The Guardians are back, except-”

“Gamora.” Peter Quill sighed. “Gamora’s not back.” His gaze had yet to leave the gauntlet, specifically the little orange stone. 

“Maybe it’s because they weren't dusted?” Scott provided.

Steve shook his head, “Bucky was dusted.”

“My people were murdered, yet they came back”

“How odd.” Adam spoke, turning his gaze back to the golden glove.

The room returned to silence. The heroes were tired and worn with little else to say. 

“Ground patrol tomorrow at 700, wheels up by 10. We can afford a little slack right?” Tony pitched in. Thor’s lips quirked at that.

“I’ll make breakfast when ground patrol leaves.” Wong spoke up, no one protested.

 

In the morning, Thor woke sluggishly at a quarter past 800. He missed ground patrol, damn. He sat up and stretched out his aches. In the corner of the room sat a newly polished Stormbreaker with a sticky note attached. Scribbled on it was a crude smiley-face and the initials ‘RKT’. Thor smiled at the note. 

Once dressed he made his way to the kitchens. He figured he would snatch a few defrosted poptarts before hunting down his kingdom. 

When he walked in, he was met with a disgruntled wizard and no food.

“They’re outside.” 

Thor read the subtext in the air and promptly walked out the kitchen without his poptart. He headed down the ramp out to the rising sun. Asgardians were in the field, sparring with Brunnhilde directing. Children ran nearby as men provided breakfast to his crew. Apparently, the Asgardians had beat Wong to the kitchen and provided the meal for everyone.

Clint passed him holding a coffee mug with the printed name  _ Skuttlebutt _ across it. Tony was really milking it.

“Morning, King Thor.” 

Thor watched him pass. Suddenly he felt insecure in his black T-shirt, also donned with a faded  _ Skuttlebutt _ across the front, and grey sweatpants (that read  _ Skuttlebutt _ down the pant leg). Thor felt quite lacking in the Kingly presentation area. 

Peter Quill passed him with a poptart in his mouth. Their eyes met and Peter wiggled his brows before removing the offending pastry from his mouth.

“It was the last one big guy, Rocket told me how much you like them. Better luck next time.” 

Thor watched him walk away. _ Son of a _ -

“Odinson!” 

Thor turned to Brunnhilde standing behind him, sweating and smiling.

“Finally got your attention.” Her friendly smile never broke, “Come spar with us?”

Thor politely declined, “I would like to check up on Tony and Steve on ground patrol, if we could raincheck.”   
“Raincheck?”

Thor batted his hand, “Nothing, just a Midgardian saying.” He walked to the buffet. King T’Challa sat in the grass beside the line. His walkie positioned upwards in the grass.

“Any report?” Thor asked as he filled his plate.

“Aye, fellow King.” T’Challa seemed in thought, “Stark spoke of a high energy signature, similar to the ones recorded yesterday during the resurrection.”

Thor halted and gave all his attention to the young king.

“My instinct would say there has been another return, but alas that would be impossible. Yes?” The Black Panther looked up to a blank spot, for Thor had already called Stormbreaker and taken to the sky. He sighed and picked up his walkie.

“Panther in, King Thor is coming for a visit. Over.”

 

Thor approached Steve and Tony, a third figure was huddled beside Steve. Light was glinting off the arm of the man, and Thor suddenly realized that must be Bucky. 

“Where is my brother?” 

The raspy sound carried to Thor. That voice. It was the same voice as he remembered, but it was as if someone had stripped it of its honey and torn it to shreds. His heart ached painfully. Thor suddenly began hyper aware of the situation. Tony stood, his palms open to fire on-

Thor’s vision went white with blinding rage as he hurtled himself to the ground, a violent flash following closely behind.

“ **_Loki_ ** !”

He caught his brother before Loki fell to the ground. Gods he looked horrid. His skin was pale, almost grey, his hair was in tatters, his clothes singed and around his neck sat a disgusting necklace of discolored bruises. 

Loki was alive. Tony and Steve had found him, why had they not called in to T’Challa? Why had they- suddenly he remembered Tony’s outstretched palms and Steve’s defensive stance. Thor felt his rage fresh again as he faced his friend.

“You dare bar my brother from me?” He roared, unbelieving of the betrayal from his friends. Loki stirred in his arms and Thor tightened his hold. Loki whispered something and Thor’s gaze fell on him.

“T-they were merely filling m-me in.” 

Tony felt a small shock that the god was defending him. Even after he had threatened him. 

Thor could read though Loki’s lie easily. Tony and Steve reeked of guilt. Brunnhilde and her sparring team approached from behind him, ready to defend their King.

“Hey Point Break, lets deal with this later. Little brother looks like he’s about to pass out.” Stark spoke, trying to derail the conflict. Bucky collapsed and Steve lifted him into his arms, and Thor felt that if he had not put the fear of god into him, he would have run back to  _ Skuttlebutt _ ages ago.

“Thor, Tony is right. The resurrection took a lot out of him.” Steve’s broken voice stated, looking down at Bucky’s unconscious form.

The sheer look on Steve’s form had been enough to quell Thor until-

“Thor, listen-” Stark attempted.

Thor hissed, “No! I will not listen!” 

Stark closed his mouth for once, and Thor felt his rage come back.

“You were going to attack him were you not? Did you think it would be easiest? An enemy of Earth weak in rebirth! Easy prey is he?”

“Thor that’s not-”

“What? Did you think you could murder him here? Get away with it?! Did you really think it would be that easy?!” Thor’s voice was harsh and cold, Tony was not prepared for it. 

It was startling really, neither him nor Steve had ever seen this side of Thor.

“Thor, please calm down, we were never going to harm him. I swear.” Rogers spoke up, his voice the embodiment of comfort.

“Yeah, we just wanted to make sure he wasn't here to avenge Thanos.” Tony forced himself to relax.

_ Avenge _ Thanos? His friends had thought so lowly of his brother that they had assumed he would avenge the monster that murdered him? Murdered his people and half the universe? Avenge the man that tortured him to madness and delusion?

_ La dem betale. _

Thor felt the final wall in his mind fall as pure raw rage filled his vision. The anger from Thanos’ destruction, from the raw angst, from his friend’s seemingly betrayal filled his senses. And somewhere behind it all, long repressed grief.

_ Slakt _

It whispered to him. Cool hands touched his face and he moved away from it fast, standing. He felt the electricity dance through his blood, viciously searching for a host. Before he could take a step towards his target, rough hands grabbed his hair and he was suddenly pushed back into consciousness. 

He blinked roughly and quickly realized three things. One, Steve and Tony had their weapons aimed at him, fear and hesitance in their eyes. Two, his hands were open with live power, electricity running up his arms to his eyes. Three, Loki was  _ Jotunn _ and limp in the grass.

Tony powered down his hands once he’d seen the cold shock crawling up Thor, starring in dead shock at the god before him. Thor met his gaze, horrified with himself. He had lost control, allowed the berserker to take over. He was moments away from slaughtering his friends and for what? A misunderstanding, it seemed. Thor stepped back.

“I am...I am terribly sorry, my friends. I do not know-” He swallowed and turned his attention to his brother. Loki was on his side in the grass, beautifully blue and covered in intricate linework. At least in this form, his bruises were masked by his natural skin. 

Thor sighed and brushed Loki’s hair from his face cautiously. 

“I cannot move him on my own.” 

Tony snapped out of his daze and motioned to Steve who began to run with Bucky back to  _ Skuttlebutt. _

“What do you mean?” Tony asked.

“His skin in this form is like fire.” Thor responded, “I cannot touch him without risking frostbite.” 

Brunnhilde dismissed her ragtag army and approached Thor.

“Loki...Loki is Jotunn?”

“Jotunn?” Tony asked again, cautiously lowering himself to his knees.

“Jotunn are the name given to the Frost Giants of Jotunnheim. Loki is the son of Laufey, their late king.” Thor looked up to a horrified Brunnhilde, “Odin kept his heritage a secret from the whole kingdom, including him.”

Tony gulped, “Royal family drama, got it.”   
“You will have to carry him, Tony.” Thor met his eyes.

Tony nodded, moving the Jotunn into his iron arms. 

“Hey, isn’t he kinda small for ‘Frost Giant’?” He couldn’t help but ask once he stood with the god in his arms.

“Loki is a runt.” Thor offered. Brunnhilde began to walk back to the  _ Skuttlebutt _ , Tony and Thor walking side by side a distance behind her. Thor hoped she would not change her attitude now that Loki’s true nature had been revealed.

After a few paces of silence, Thor broke it softly.

“Tony, I would like to apologize for before. I overreacted.”

“Hm? Oh, don’t sweat it. I asked for it by threatening your... brother.”

Thor shook his head, “No, you did not ask for it. You were merely looking out for the well being of the people on the _ Skuttlebutt _ , as well as your newly returned son. Hardly worth the response of pure slaughter.”

“Peter isn’t my  _ actual _ son, and I doubt you could take on a whole  _ Skuttlebutt _ of hardened warriors.”

The god sighed, “I have taken the lives of an entire army before in berserker. All without taking a single wound on myself.”

The air was quiet after that. 

“Also, Loki isn’t my  _ actual _ brother.” Thor playfully smiled. Tony smiled back knowingly.

 

Thor sat beside Loki’s bed. The god had not shifted back to his Aesir form and lay unresponsive, hooked up to some Midgardian medical unit. Bucky was in a similar condition, yet less blue. 

Heimdall reported he could now see Loki in his sight, proving Loki had not been hiding. Both him and Bucky reacted the same to being returned. No other returnie had fallen into such a sleep, nor had been plagued with this fatigue. It was odd, as Adam had commented.

Thor sighed softly and watched the heart monitor of his brother.

Loki.

Loki was alive. 

It had been _ years _ since he has seen him. The grief had been unbearable at first, but Thor had opted to ignore it and search out Thanos and the sliver of hope that Loki could be returned. When Thanos had been eradicated, he had begun to feel the cold dread of repressed grief settle in. Especially when Brunnhilde returned without Loki at her side.

But now here he sat. Hooked up to wires in a form Thor was not familiar in.

He was still Loki. His long black hair fell behind him. His nose curved in the same soft slope. The same small lips. The same curve in his hips. The same smell.

Thor sighed and sat back in his chair. 

The  _ Skuttlebutt _ had taken off three hours ago, but Loki and Bucky had yet to rise. Rocket had brought Thor breakfast, seeing as he has missed it. Groot had stood awkwardly out in the hallway, not willing to part with his newly reunited game device. Thor knew he had seen Rocket pack it in his bag when they first left to join the  _ Skuttlebutt _ . 

Thor had taken the coffee and poptarts with a smile, apparently Peter Quill had felt bad and asked Wong to defrost a few specially for the god of thunder. But having the returned captain give him the poptarts himself was too much, so he had Rocket do his dirty work. Not that Rocket minded, this time at least. The rabbit quite enjoyed Thor’s company, the god thought. 

Rocket and him had exchanged sparse news before the Guardian left. 

Peter Quill was being an ass again, seemingly distracting himself from Gamora for now. Drax and Mantis had taken to entertaining the Asgardian children. Nebula spent most of her time in the bridge or sparring with Brunnhilde. Speaking of which, Brunnhilde, Nebula, and Okoye had formed an odd friendship. 

The sudden increase of beeping from the heart monitor caught his attention. Loki shifted in his bed before grittily waking up with a pained groan.

“Thor…?”

The god of thunder smiled heartily and leaned down to take Loki’s hand in his own, relishing in the pain as an indication that Loki was real. He really was here.

“Brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a LOT of information in this. Loki's awake!!  
> *Skuttlebutt is a real Marvel ship from the Thor comics, but originally she was another race's Statesman, so I altered a few things here and there to make her the Avenger's private Royal Caribbean.  
> *Also! Adam Warlock! I know he was teased at the end of the Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2, and he most likely won't be in A4 but in the comics he's the one to snatch Thanos' dish glove so I rolled with it. Idk how to write him so I'm writing him as a more cosmic version of Vision. Hopefully it works. Hopefully in the next chapter I'll have a chance to explain some more about the crew's relationships. Including why Adam is not currently trying to exterminate the Guardians!  
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Translations  
> (changed bc someone told me google translate fucked me in the ass)  
> La dem betale - Make them pay  
> Slakt - Slaughter


	3. Sváss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry to disappoint you brother, but this is my natural form.” Loki sneered coldly. Thor was immune to his bite." She still views me as a threat. Everyone does, look at your comrades this morning for proof. They think me as monster, Thor. I am a monster.” It was then that Thor noticed the tears threatening his brothers eyes.

When Loki came to, the first thing he noticed was the room’s horrible decor choice. Hideous, it must be Midgardian, he thought to himself. 

Loki attempted to sit up, but his body was stiff and creaky like rusted parts. He let out a groan against his will and caught the attention of a person beside him. The god hadn’t realized he wasn’t alone in the room. His senses were dull, he realized.

“Thor…?”

His voice sounded slightly better, Loki noted. It sounded less grangled and more like sandpaper. Thor was at his side in an instant and he felt his brother take his hand. His skin was fire, Thor was unbelievably warm.

“Brother.” Thor smiled at him, his gaze soft. 

Loki could only hold his gaze for a second. He didn’t want to think too hard about the emotions in his brother’s eyes. There was too much relief in them.

His gaze fell on his very  _ blue _ hand being held in Thor’s very  _ Aesir _ hand. Aesir hands were not supposed to be a sickly white like that. Loki snatched his hand away quickly.

“What are you trying to do, give yourself frostbite?” Loki hissed, uncertainty in his voice as he rubbed his wrist.

Thor’s smile fell softly.

“It caused no pain.”

Loki scoffed, “Your hand is quite literally an icicle.”

“I had to make sure you were real.” The King confessed. Loki froze.

“I am quite real.” 

Loki stared at his blue hand. When had he started to tremble? He wondered what thoughts were going through his brother’s head. Loki had just appeared from the dead, and as a Jotunn no less.

Thor sighed, posture dropped.

“I wish I could hold you.”

Loki clenched his fists, “How unfortunate you were to lose control and have me trapped in this form.”

“Trapped?”

“My seidr needs rest.” He dared not confess how weak it truly was, but he certainly had enough power to cast his illusion now. Yet, Loki did not want Thor to pay him that attention for now. It would be best if they kept their distance. “I apologize for you will have to see me in this unsightly form for the time being.”

“Loki,” Thor chuckled, “You are not unsightly to me.”

Loki met his gaze, his searing red eyes met Thor’s blue. 

“I believe your companions would disagree.” Loki hoped Thor would understand his concerns were not just for his appearance. 

The King spoke, contentment in his voice, “Then they will have to deal with me. Loki, you are under my protection on this ship.”

“If protection means senseless slaughter, then I’d rather take the chance.” Loki didn’t understand why his voice held such bitterness, but it had. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact he was blue.

Thor had the decency to look sheepish at that. He scratched his beard.

“Ah. Thank you for calming me, Loki. I did not intend to lose control like I had.”

Loki snorted.

“Where have you been, Loki?” Thor changed the subject once he realized his brother would not comment.

Loki kept his gaze on his wrist. He had to ask himself the same question, all he could recall was the sheer  _ nothingness _ . And that scared him more than if he had been in the pits of Helheim under the eyes of Hela herself.

“I do not know.” He answered truthfully.

Thor sat back in his chair. The tension in the air grew with unasked questions and Loki attempted to dissipate it.

“How long has it been, Thor?” Loki finally asked, voice quiet.

“Almost four mortal years.”

Loki drew in a quick breath. It was longer than he had imagined.

“And did you mourn?”

“I did not allow myself.” Thor confessed, hands wringing.

Loki met his eyes again in confusion.

“You were dead Loki. And this time was different then the previous times, for I was truly alone and knew in my heart this was no trick. Heimdall, Brunnhilde, Asgard, all gone. I could not allow myself to feel my grief, for its potency would destroy me. Instead, I focused on the task of vengeance.”

“Then tell me,” Loki began, gaze hardened, “How come in this reunion you have not expressed an overload of emotions. I remember, quite fondly, your anger in the wake of my previous resurrections.” 

“Anger.” Thor repeated softly, “There has been too much anger as of late.” Loki watched Thor blink slowly.

“I am merely relieved, brother.”   
“Relieved?” Loki let the word settle in his mouth. “For my life?”

“Yes, you were quite the surprise.” Thor smiled truthfully, a soft- almost _ loving _ \- radiance coming off him. Loki was going to be sick. “A pleasant surprise.”

Thor looked as if there was more he wanted to say, but he kept quiet.

“Thor? What is it?” Loki was tired.

“I am happy you are alive, I am happy for all of Asgard as well but…” He gazed at his open hands, “I feel like there is more coming and my mind is preparing itself the storm.”

A cold chill ran down Loki not from his Jotunn heritage. Thor felt the same intuition he had been feeling since waking. There was something amiss.

“Anyway, you must be hungry. Rest, and I will return with something for you to eat.”

Loki watched his brother stand and pass his bed. He pat Loki’s shoulder through his shirt reassuringly before leaving.

Loki noticed he had been changed from his scarred uniform to a black shirt.  _ Skuttlebutt _ was written on the chest.

“What in Norns…” 

Loki cleared his mind. He would ask later. For now he had more pressing matters.

 

Thor headed to the kitchens for something he could give to Loki. Most of their food for the journey was in cyro, as it was unknown how long they would be in space for. Of course, this was all precaution. There was no shortage of markets that the ship could stop at, as Rocket had informed them, but Midgardians were ‘Xenophobic asshats’ as the rabbit had put it. 

Thor walked into the common kitchen of the  _ Skuttlebutt _ . Scott Lang was sitting at a table with a little girl, presumably his daughter. Beside him sat a woman smiling softly, eating toast. Scott looked up when he noticed Thor’s entry.

“Thor!” Scott stood and rushed over. The little girl gasped and the woman watched knowingly.

“Meet Cassie, my daughter.” Scott beamed, “And Hope, my partner.”

The two returnies stood and the child ran to Thor.

“Thor? Are you really the god of thunder? Or is that just to scare people? My dad is Ant-Man but he’s not actually an ant.” 

Thor smiled softly and brought small sparks into his hand.

“I am truly the god of thunder.” 

She gasped and her eyes lit up. Hope stood beside Scott, the proud father watching his daughter for the first time in years.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, your highness.” Hope offered her hand to him and Thor accepted it. Hope had a strong grip. He smiled kindly, meeting her eyes.

“The pleasure is mine. You both have had a long journey.” 

Scott sized up Thor and Hope, deciding if he had any competition. Quill had warned him that Thor was a lady snatcher. Yet, Thor and Hope only held respect for each other in their eyes. Scott considered this a lucky day.

“My dad used to tell me stories about you! He told me there was nothing to fear because the Avengers would protect us. He said you were the strongest one and you would always defeat the bad guys because you were the mighty Thor!” Cassie chirped again. Scott awkwardly chuckled.

Thor felt a spark in his ego.  _ Strongest Avenger _ . Take that Banner.

“Speaking of bad guys, I heard your brother was returned.” Scott steered the situation. Cassie ran to her father and he picked her up.

Thor sighed.

“Yes, Loki has returned. I originally came here to bring him food, he… is in no condition to be moving.” He offered vaguely. The Avengers did not need to know Loki was stuck in his Jotunn form. Thor knew how sensitive his brother was about his heritage, and it was enough stress on him that Tony and Brunnhilde had seen him.

“Are you sure it’s smart to leave him by himself?” Hope questioned.

Thor knew to expect his mortal friends from rejecting Loki as anything but a threat, and he knew better than to confront their beliefs. Only time would change their views and becoming hostile would only aggravate the situation, he thought of his confrontation of Tony earlier that day.

“Loki will be fine. As I said; he is in no condition to be moving and he knows this.” Thor stepped away and began to search the pantry. Bread was left over from when Hope used it, and he took it to make toast.

His friends seemed to have dropped the subject, all three sitting back at the table and resuming conversation. 

Thor set the bread in the toaster and walked off to the fridge in search of spread. He discovered some chocolate spread and deemed it worthy of his brother’s sweet tooth. The toast had finished by the time he traveled back. 

“Rocket said earlier he wants to stop at some mining port soon. Something about replenishing fuel.” Scott called to Thor before he left the room with the toast.

“I shall speak to him soon about it, thank you.” Thor replied and left for the Asgardian section of  _ Skuttlebutt _ . 

He approached Loki’s room only to hear two hushed voices. Thor knocked on the door loudly before stepping in. Brunnhilde and Loki ceased their chattering.

“I brought you food, brother.” 

Thor offered him the plate of toast which Loki hungrily accepted. Brunnhilde was watching Loki.

“Come to pay Loki a visit?” Thor asked skeptically. 

Brunnhilde nodded.

“I wanted to ask why we had not seen him in the place before Valhalla.”

Loki continued to eat his toast in elegance.

“And he stated that he does not know.” Thor filled in, “Yet you do not believe that.”

Brunnhilde looked guiltily from Loki to Thor, crossing her arms. Loki watched her as he chewed.

“I did not say I did not believe him, just that I did not understand.”

Loki took a second to swallow.

“I can provide no more answers, Valkyrie.” 

“Brunnhilde.”

“I know your name, Valkyrie.”   
The warrior exchanged a look with the god. Loki simply picked up another slice of toast.

“How?”

“I don’t know.”

Brunnhilde looked to Thor at that. The god of thunder didn’t know what to think. 

Loki finished eating and set his plate to the side. The Jotunn looked lost in thought.

“I shall go see to the people, Thor.” Brunnhilde excused herself before leaving hurriedly, pushing past Thor. Loki watched her leave.

“How come you allow her to address you so informally?” Loki eyed Thor from the side, his demeanor turning defensive. Thor sighed.

“I have hardly done anything kingly in these years and feel no need to enforce it. Not until I feel I am the King I need to be. She will address me as King when I have earned it.” 

Loki hummed in response. Thor knew he did not agree with his reasoning, but thanked his brother for not speaking against it.

“King eh?” Loki watched his hands, “The Valkyrie would make a good Queen.”

“Must we talk of this now, Loki?” Thor sat in the chair beside his bed. Loki looked to him.

“Yes, we do. I do not pretend to believe the Asgardians will welcome me with open arms, let alone accept me as a ruling partner.”

“Has this been on your mind long?”

Loki drew a breath, “Since I learned the truth.” His gaze was back on his blue hands.

“Nonetheless, it is you I want by my side. Ruling by my side. You are as Asgardian - as  _ Aesir _ , as the rest of us.” Thor’s voice was honest, and he lay a hand over Loki’s clenched fists. 

“Stop that at once brother, you’re going to kill all the nerves in your hand.” Loki protested but made no move to pull away. The gesture was nice.

“Then pull up your illusion. I know your seidr has returned. Yet you choose alienate yourself with this form. Why?” Thor questioned, voice soft as if he spoke to a wounded animal. Loki bowed his head.

“Sorry to disappoint you brother, but this is my natural form.” Loki sneered coldly. Thor was immune to his bite.

“It may be, but this form is painful to your mind. You hate it.”

Loki stayed quiet for a while after that. His flash of anger forgotten.

“Brun- The Valkyrie came to warn me against mischief. Even after I stupidly took on Thanos, she still views me as a threat. Everyone does, look at your comrades this morning for proof. They think me as monster, Thor. I am a monster.” It was then that Thor noticed the tears threatening his brothers eyes. 

“And what better than to compliment monstrous nature than with a monster form? If only to validate their beliefs.” A tear fell and Thor had had enough.

The god of thunder pushed onto Loki’s bed and pulled the Jotunn into an embrace. Loki was stunned and frantically pushed against Thor.

“Wha- Thor you fool! What do you think you’re doing?” The white frost crawled up Thor’s body like a plague. Loki had specifically taken this form to bar his brother from him, but did not want to actually harm him. He hadn’t believed his brother idiotic enough to actually touch him while Jotunn.

“Something I’ve only dreamed of doing, brother.” Thor sighed against his hair, “I love you. You’re my sváss Loki. If you think hiding in a Jotunn form would change that then you’ve mistaken.”

The frost grew darker and Loki’s emotions betrayed him. Much like on the  _ Statesman _ , his resolve broke for Thor and he cast up his Aesir illusion. Instantly, the frost ceased movement on Thor’s skin.

“You are not a monster Loki. Never were. Not in appearance, nor in nature.” 

Loki willed the frostbite away on his brother, ignoring the tears that streamed down his face. Thor combed his hand through Loki’s hair.

“This has really eaten you, hasn’t it brother?”

Thor’s voice was immeasurably soft. Did Thor always hold this kind of resolve, or had the years of hardship molded it? Loki squeezed his eyes shut and shoved his face into the King’s chest in an attempt to hide his raw emotion. Thor hadn’t stopped stroking his hair. 

“People will come to see the real you again, just as I have. They will come to understand. As I promised you, no harm will come to you while I breathe.”

The scars on Loki’s body from the Chitauri burned with the fresh wave of tears. He moved to press his nose in to Thor’s neck and breathed softly, willing himself to calm.

“I do not deserve it.”

“Please, brother. You have suffered enough. Let me stop it.” Thor sounded close to breaking, both his arms tightly embracing Loki. 

Loki closed his eyes and slid his arms behind Thor’s back tentatively, returning his hug.

“Okay.” He breathed against his King’s throat.

After some time Loki calmed down to soft breathing, his embarrassing display of emotion under control. Thor refused to let Loki go and relaxed with him nestled in his side. He resumed carding his hand through the smaller god’s hair. Loki assumed it was withdrawls from the lack of Thor’s own hair.

“Loki, would you rule by my side?” Thor suddenly asked.

“I do not believe that would be wise, Thor.” Loki softly replied.

“I did not ask if it was wise, I asked if you would rule by my side.” 

Loki sat up to look down at Thor’s face, searching his eyes. Thor let his hand fall to rest on Loki’s hip while the younger god searched him. He must have found what he was looking for in Thor’s fond expression, for Loki smiled in return.

“If that’s what you’d want.”

Thor’s smile grew.

“It is.”

Loki slowly leaned inwards to press an unsure kiss to Thor’s lips. The King closed his eyes and sighed. Loki pulled away just as slowly. 

Thor opened his eyes to Loki’s signature smirk. It was softer around the edges and lost its malicious sheen, but it was Loki all the same.

“Careful Thor, if I hadn’t known better I’d assume you’d proposed to me.”

Loki’s green eyes twinkled with some unknown hidden emotion. Thor met his smirk head on with one of his own.

“Are you assuming I didn’t just?”

The god of chaos quickly dropped his smirk, the sudden shock leaving raw expression in its wake. Thor could read many emotions in his unguarded eyes, the strongest of which was love. Loki made a noise in his throat that was probably a word, but Thor did not catch it for his senses were suddenly full of the wonderfulness that was his sváss.

Thor quickly gripped the back of Loki’s head through his hair and returned the kiss in equal ferocity. Loki did not let up and pressed closer, meeting Thor’s mouth with increasingly sloppy tact. 

“You’re an idiot.” Loki spoke between kisses, cupping Thor’s face between both of his hands. “A senseless, impulsive, mindless, wonderfully sentimental idiot.” 

It was a moment before Thor was able to reply, Loki not letting up on his onslaught of affection.

“Your idiot.”

The King nipped playfully at Loki’s bottom lip before pulling away to look at Loki’s panting form. He looked delightfully disheveled, and only from kissing. It had been a  _ lifetime _ since Thor had seen Loki like this, and he wasn’t about to let Loki hide behind his walls just yet.

Loki was panting, his perfect long hair a mess from Thor’s tugging. His  _ Skuttlebutt _ shirt was twisted and his face was as red as his swollen lips. Thor felt something stir low in his gut at the sight.

“That was a horribly cheap line, Thor.”

Thor only smiled in return. 

“Only the best for my sváss.”

Loki turned an angry blush at that and sat back on Thor’s hips.

“This is horribly unwise I hope you know.”

Thor rubbed circles in to Loki’s hipbone, smoothing over his skin with his thumb.

“Mmh, I’ve never been known to make wise decisions, brother.”

Loki looked off to the side. Thor could see the doubts swimming in the other god’s mind. He sighed and grabbed Loki, flipping them so their positions switched.

The younger god looked up at Thor with wide eyes. Thor ran a hand down Loki’s thigh.

“Stop thinking about them. This is our choice.” Thor soothed. 

“Thinking of who?” Loki smirked. Thor saw through him.

“The mortals, the Asgardians, the Avengers. You still worry of their opinion of you.” Thor pulled his hand back and pressed his weight between Loki’s legs. “Stop it.”

Loki made a positively beautiful noise.

“You read wrong brother.” Loki smirked again, his hands finding purchase in Thor’s short hair. “I do not worry of their opinion of me, rather I worry of their opinion of you.”

Thor growled under his breath and gave an experimental thrust against the god beneath him. Loki let out a soft  _ ‘Oh _ ’ and his grip in Thor’s hair tightened.

“I do not care for anyone’s opinion of me. I am not letting anything part you from me, brother. I have spent too long with this void in my heart and I will not endure it any longer. Not for anything.” Thor gave a rougher thrust and Loki turned his head for him in invitation. It didn’t take Thor long to claim his neck, adding more  _ pleasant _ bruises to the already healing chain.

“Too much has been taken from me. This time- I am taking something back. Damn everything.”

“You will regret this, brother.” Loki feigned belief in his words. Thor kissed up to behind his ear.

“No Loki, I don’t think I will.”

 

It was a few days before Loki ventured from his room. Despite returning to his Aesir form, he still felt uncomfortable around anyone other than Thor. He could tolerate Brunnhilde for a short amount of time before her curious glances would unnerve him. 

Loki and Thor had talked a lot during those days. Mostly of the antics on the  _ Skuttlebutt _ , but sometimes of things in the past. Loki was still unsure of Thor’s decision to keep him by his side, and the team was unsure of Thor’s decision to not have locked Loki up. 

“Loki is my brother, and he has paid more than you could imagine for his crimes. He will not be caged like a monster.” Thor had declared when the subject was brought up in the rotunda. 

Everyone on the  _ Skuttlebutt _ knew of Loki’s return, but very few souls had actually seen him. When Loki began to leave his room he was always closely guarded by Thor, and no one dared approach the Aesir King. The two were inseparable if Loki was out, and if anyone dared to so much as look in Loki’s general direction Thor would meet their gaze head on in silent challenge. No one brought up the subject of locking Loki up again.

On the tenth day in space, Tony was lethargically making his way to the common kitchen. Peter Parker was already sitting with Shuri, both animatedly talking with food on the table between them. Other avengers and returnies littered the cafeteria in varying degrees of awareness. Tony grudgingly made his way over to the coffee machine.

Bucky had woken around the same time as Loki had, and Steve had never left his side since. The soldier had been less volatile than Thor had been, but the similarities were there. For the sake of his sanity, Tony did not want to find the reason behind that, especially when they were  _ brothers _ .

_ ‘Loki’s not my actual brother.’ _

It was way too early for him to indulge himself on the possible pseudo-incest relationship the  _ Skuttlebutt _ ’s god residents may or may not be having. More than likely they were just incredibly close brothers. So incredibly close brothers that Thor once addressed Loki as ‘ _ sváss _ ’.

Soon after Thanos’ snap, the avengers were lost in their own minds. The remaining members grew close and began to rely on each other to rebuild their resolve. They had what was close to group therapy sessions (but you wouldn’t catch anyone admitting to that). 

When Steve opened up of Bucky and their relationship as lovers, Thor referred to Bucky as Steve’s sváss. When Tony enquired what sváss meant, Thor looked lost in how to translate it.

“It’s a term known throughout all the realms, I’d assumed you’d know.” Thor had smiled to himself. “It means… for a lack of a better comparative, beloved. But more than that. It’s a declaration that… that you love this person more dearly than your own life. You sváss is your partner in many ways no other could ever be. It’s the highest of honours to be regarded as someone’s sváss.”

Steve had agreed to Thor’s previous statement of Bucky being his sváss, and Thor was chuffed he had been right. It was odd to see such a sweet endearment directed at Loki of all people. Of course Loki deserved to be happy, he was a person too. But Tony couldn’t help but think ill of the god. He had murdered, betrayed, and controlled hundreds and brought chaos wherever his magic touched. Tony sniffled as he poured his coffee.    
“Mind if you fill mine as well? I cannot fathom how to use this wretched machine.”

Tony froze mid-pour.

Beside him stood an equally tired god of chaos holding an empty mug. Loki looked anything but regal. His shirt was slightly too big, hanging loose around his shoulders. Faded print read  _ Skuttlebutt _ on the front. His disheveled sweatpants completed the odd look for the god. Everyone in the cafeteria had quieted down and cautiously watched the god for any threat. Loki’s shadow hadn’t followed him to the kitchen.

“Where’s Thor?” Tony asked before he could stop and cursed himself. Luckily, Loki didn’t look offended. Honestly, he looked too tired to be. The god made a noise and took the jug from Tony’s hands and poured his own coffee.

“The oaf is asleep. I wanted coffee and I wasn’t about to wait for his royal ass to wake up.”

Tony could see where Loki was coming from. Thor was infamously difficult to wake up.

“Ya know, we have many sizes of clothes. I’m sure we could find you some that fit better.” Tony provided awkwardly. The god brought his cup to his lips and took a long drink, bored green eyes meeting his.

“I know.” He answered after pulling away from his cup. “These aren’t mine.” 

With that, Loki walked away from the conversation and back to the Asgardian wing. That's when Tony became hyper aware of the extra bruises on Loki’s neck and his goddamn  _ limp _ .

Son of a  _ fucking _ bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This was super fun to write! Sadly I wasn't able to fit in all the information I wanted to, so you know what that means? There's probably gonna be a follow up because I have so many loose ends smh. I accidentally developed a plot during this, and I'd really like to flesh it out. I'm infamous for short motivation though, so we'll see.  
> Thank you so much for your kind comments!! Y'all are the only reason I continue writing!
> 
> I saw the the sváss thing in another fanfic and absolutely lost my mind at how beautiful it was. They fleshed out the meaning through action in their story, and I feel like I failed to express how much meaning the term has, but its incredible.  
> Also, Tony deserves a vacation lol.  
> This was my first time ever writing Marvel and I hope y'all enjoyed it <3

**Author's Note:**

> First Marvel fic! A short idea I'm running with, later chapters should be longer <3


End file.
